Audio sensors, such as microphones, can allow audio produced in an environment to be recorded and heard by persons remote from the area. As one example, audio sensors may be placed around a concert venue to record a musical performance. A person not present at the concert venue may, by listening to the audio recorded by the audio sensors placed around the concert venue, hear the audio produced during the musical performance. As another example, audio sensors may be placed around a stadium to record a professional sporting event. A person not present at the stadium may, by listening to the audio recorded by the audio sensors placed around the stadium, hear the audio produced during the sporting event. Other examples are possible as well.
Typically, however, the location of audio sensors within an environment is either predefined before use of the audio sensors or manually controlled by one or more operators while the audio sensors are in use. A person remote from the environment typically cannot control or request a location of the audio sensors within the environment. Further, in some cases, the density of audio sensors may be not great enough to record audio at desired locations in an environment.